Forever
by Yessica Akiri 97
Summary: Cuando no sabes lo que es amor es muy difícil descifrarlo cuando llega a tu vida, pero cuando llega es para siempre porque ni la muerte separa a las personas que se aman SiriusxOc RemusxOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter espero que le den una oportunidad y dejen su opinión**_

_**Advertencia: contiene oc **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creadora solo me pertenecen los oc que aparezcan en la historia.**_

**Capitulo 1**

**La chica nueva:**

En hogwarts siempre había algo nuevo de que hablar y ese día no era la excepción el director de la escuela Albus Dombundore había mandado llamar a Lily Evans a su oficina

-Me llamo señor-dijo lily entrando a la oficina del director pero se quedo cayada al ver a una chica que le daba la espalda era rubia y su voz la izo voltear dejando ver su brillosos ojos de color verde su piel era tan pálida como la suya pero más baja tenía una cicatriz aun lado del ojo que parecía una media luna

-lily pasa querida-dijo la profesora McGonagall detrás de ella

-efectivamente lily la mande llamar-dijo el director con su voz suave. Lily entro y camino un poco hasta ponerse junto a la chica

-¿pasa algo?-dijo lily volteando a ver al director de hogwarts

-ella es Yesica swan-dijo albus poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica nombrada

-mucho gusto-dijo Yesica hablando por primera vez

-igualmente-dijo lily pero volteo a ver de nuevo a Dumbledore

-ella ingresara a su casa Gryffindor ya que viene de Francia y es necesario que termine su educación mágica-dijo Dumbledore

-oh-dijo lily solamente

-y como su antigua compañera de habitación Adriana Harrison se fue antes de terminar el curso ella compartirá habitación con ustedes-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

-está bien con gusto le mostrare su habitación-dijo sonriéndole a Yesica que le devolvió la sonrisa

-si no es mucho pedir querida, quisiera que te encargaras de enseñarle la escuela y ayudarla a conseguir su libros para que pueda integrarse-dijoDumbledore volviendo a su lugar en su escritorio

-será un placer-dijo lily ahora dirigiéndose a Yesica

-gracias-contesto la chica en voz baja casi un murmullo

-acompáñame-dijo lily sonriendo Yesica asintió ya bajo los escalones hasta llegar a donde estaba lily y ambas chicas salieron de la oficina

-así que te llamas Yesica-dijo lily a la chica mientras caminaba por el pasillo

-así es mucho gusto-dijo Yesica volteando a ver a lily y sonriéndole- Y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-

-me llamo lily Evans mucho gusto-contesto lily llevándola a la torre de Gryffindor y al llegar a cuadro y dar la contraseña la puerta de abrir dejando ver la sala común

-esta es nuestra sala común aquí la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentran alumnos haciendo su tarea o simplemente viene a pasar el rato-dijo lily acercándose a la escalera de para subir a las habitación de la chicas-sígueme ahora te mostrare tu habitación-dijo lily

-claro-dijo Yesica para seguir a lily y subir las escaleras a la habitación y entro a la habitación después de lily y se quedo parada en la puerta

-y esta es nuestra habitación-dijo lily parándose en el centro de la habitación donde había tres camas

-ok gracias-dijo Yesica sonriendo- em ¿cual sería mi cama?-pregunto Yesica apretando el suéter que llevaba en su manos

-ah claro seria esta-dijo apuntando la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana

-gracias-dijo acercándose con su baúl a la cama

-bueno las clases están por acabar seguir explorando el castillo-dijo lily

-claro me encantaría-dijo Yesica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que lily devolvió

-vamos entonces-dijo lily acercándose a la puerta

-solo deme un momento para ponerme mi uniforme no quiero que todos me vean como un bicho raro-dijo Yesica, lily se rio y le ayudo subir su baúl a la cama y poco después ambas salieron de la torre de gryffindor

Mientras caminaban por los pasillo de hogwarts y ambas platicaban se toparon con los merodeadores y Marlenne la amiga de lily que se dirigía a ellas

-lily-grito Marlenne al ver que camina con un chica nueva lily levanto la cabeza al oír la voz de Marlenne y los saludo a todos con una seña

-son tus amigos-pregunto Yesica al ver que se acercaban a ellas

-si todos son muy agradables o por lo menos sirius lo intenta-dijo lily haciendo que Yesica se riera y luego lily la siguió hasta que ambas llegaron con los cinco chicos restantes

-hola lily-dijo james acercándose a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla

-hola-contesto lily con tranquilidad Yesica solo se quedo de pie detrás de lily hasta que ella recordó que no estaba sola

-chicos les quiero presentar a una nueva chica que acaba de ingresar a hogwars-dijo lily llamando la atención de Yesica que se miraba los pies.- ella es Yesica swan-dijo poniéndose a un lado de la nombrada

-mucho gusto-dijo Yesica sonriéndole a todos

-mucho gusto soy Marlenne McKinnon-se presento la chica saludándola estrechando sus manos

-igualmente-contesto Yesica sonriendo

-yo soy James Potter -dijo james saludándola y ella contesto con un sonrisa

-yo soy Rumus Lupin-dijo remus sonriendo y estrechando su mano

-mucho gusto-dijo Yesica

-y yo soy Peter Pettigrew mucho gusto-dijo colagusano saludándola

-en gusto es mío-dijo la chica sonriendo

-¿y Sirius? -pregunto Lily

-aquí pelirroja-dijo Sirius parándose detrás de Lily y Yesica

-Sirius-dijo Lily ya que la había asustado

-no te enojes pequitas-dijo Sirius es son de burla sacándole la vuelta a las dos chicas y poniéndose enfrente de ellas

-así que tu eres la nueva-dijo sirius con una sonrisa coqueta asiendo que todos lo miraran con resignación

-así es soy Yesica Swan-contesto Yesica seria al ver la sonrisita de sirius

-yo soy Sirius Black un placer conocerte-dijo saludándola con un abraso

-igualmente-dijo Yesica alejándose de Sirius de forma sutil

-lamento que sea tan idiota pero no lo podemos cambiar-dijo James jalando de su capa a Sirius y alejándolo de Yesica

-no hay problema no interesa-contesto Yesica acomodándose su bufanda ya que se había movido gracias al abraso de sirius

-¿y de dónde vienes?-pregunto marlenne

-soy de Francia-dijo Yesica mirándola y sonriéndole

-oh una francesa-dijo sirius con su típica sonrisa coqueta James negó con la cabeza y todos lo miraron resignados no cambiaria nunca pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que Yesica no parecía avergonzada solo indiferente con sirius como si no le importa lo que dijeran

-no soy francesa solo viví ahí soy de Rumania-contesto Yesica al ver la sonrisa de Sirius supo que intentaba coquetear con ella así que solo actuó indiferente con el

-bueno dice que Rumania es un país hermoso-dijo james a lo que Yesica sonrió

-la verdad casi no la recuerdo he vivido nueve años en Francia así que no recuerdo mucho de Rumania-dijo Yesica

-¿y de que parte de Francia vienes?-dijo Remus a Yesica

-de Paris-contesto simplemente

-¿enserio? dicen que Paris es hermoso-dijo Marlenne a Yesica sorprendida por saber de dónde venia

-lo es me encanta Paris-dijo Yesica sonriente

-¿y cómo se llama la escuela a la que asistías?-le pregunto Lily a Yesica

-se llama Academia Mágica Beauxbatons-dijo Yesica

-he escuchado de esa escuela es muy famosa en Francia-dijo Lily Yesica asintió con la cabeza y siguió

-si es una muy buena escuela-le contesto Yesica

-pero si vives en Paris como vas a esa escuela si está muy al sur-dijo Lily a Yesica

-si pero antes de que empiece el ciclo escolar viajaba a el sur de Francia para poder asistir a la escuela y cuando el año terminaba regresaba a mi casa-le explico Yesica

-bueno pues espero que este colegio te agrade es muy bueno-dijo Lily, Yesica asintió y sonrió

-si me gusta esta escuela aun me siento fuera de lugar me hace falta mi otra escuela y mis amigas pero aun así me agrada estar aquí el profesor Dumbledore fue muy considerado al dejarme estudiar aquí-dijo Yesica

-me alegro que te guste todos aquí son muy agradable o por lo menos la mayoría-dijo Lily mirando a Sirius de forma sutil

-gracias por la información-dijo Yesica con una sonrisita

-bueno dejan algo de la nueva-dijo Sirius poniendo un brazo al rededor de los hombros de Yesica-yo le terminare de mostrar la escuela-dijo Sirius pero Yesica tomo la mano de Sirius y la quito de su hombro

-no gracias está bien Lily ya lo está haciendo-dijo Yesica volteándolo a ver el le sonrió con una sonrisa ladeada que ella le devolvió

-como gustes preciosa-dijo Sirius guiñándole el ojo y ella solo sonrió con una ceja arqueada

-me llamo Yesica por cierto-dijo Yesica devolviéndole el guiño pero se alejo de él y se puso junto a Lily ante la mirada de burla de James a Sirius

-claro vamos Yesica-dijo Lily separándose de James que la tomaba de la mano-vienes marlenne-la aludida asintió y la tres chicas se marcharon

-me llamo Yesica por cierto-dijo James burlón imitando el tono de Yesica dándole un codazo a sirius-vaya Canuto te rechazaron-dijo James

-no te preocupes Cornamenta todas se resisten al principio pero todas caen ante mi-dijo Sirius sonriente

-eso está por verse canuto-dijo James y los cuatro merodeadores regresaron a la sala común

**/0/0/**

-no escuches a Sirius es un poco engreído-dijo Lily a Yesica mientras ella y Marlenee le mostraban la escuela

-¿un poco?-dijo Yesica sarcástica y alzando las cejas-

-bueno mucho en realidad-dijo Marlenee causando la risa de las tres

-solo es un chico que cree que ninguna se le resiste y con un ego muy alto-dijo Yesica encogiéndose de hombros

-pero veo que no te importa lo que dija-dijo Lily

-ni un poco-dijo Yesica sonriente

Después de caminar y mostrarle toda la escuela Yesica y las dos chicas regresaron al gran comedor solo que Marlenne se les separo y su fue a su mesa en Ravenclaw-te gusto el recorrido-dijo Lily a Yesica mientras cenaban

-claro es muy grande siento que me perderé en cualquier momento-dijo Yesica

-es normal preciosa es un castillo muy grande-dijo Sirius llamando la atención de las dos chicas luego las dos se miraron por un rato y soltaron una risita baja

-es obvio-dijo Yesica-y creo haberte dicho que me llamo Yesica no preciosa suena como nombre de perro-dijo Yesica con algo de fastidio en su palabras y volviendo a la conversación con Lily ignorando olímpicamente a sirius

-y ese es tu único nombre-dijo Lily a Yesica mientras platicaban

-no me llamo Yesica Isabella swan pero odio el nombre Isabella-dijo Yesica tomando un poco de jugo de naranja de su vaso

-es un bonito nombre pero todos tienen sus gustos-dijo Lily ninguna de las dos dijo mas Yesica solo ignoro durante toda la cena a sirius y se limitaba a contestar de vez en cuando hasta que el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y les deseo buenas noches a todos y todos se empezaran a retirar a su habitaciones

-bueno buenas noches señoritas-dijo Remus subiendo las escalera a la habitación y Peter solo se despidió con un ademan y siguió a Remus

-hasta mañana Lily-dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily para subir a su cuarto

-ok hasta mañana pre... Yesica Lily-dijo sirius al ver la ceja arqueada de la rubia

-hasta mañana-contestaron las dos

Al día siguiente seria un día largo para Yesica si tenía que soportar a Sirius y su intento de coqueteo de nuevo.

**/0/0/**

Bueno no quise hacer una historia donde el oc se enamore desde un principio de sirius ya que todo el tiempo es así decidí cambiar un poco eso, gracias por leer y espero me den su opinión.

Saludos Yesica!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como están gracias por leer mi historia bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de Forover espero les guste**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creadora sola la historia es mía y los oc que aparezcan en esta historia:**

**CAPITULO 2**

**El primer día de clases:**

-Lily ¿a qué horas empiezan las clases?-dijo Yesica ya es su cama mientras Lily terminaba de empacar sus cosas para el día siguiente

-a las...-dijo Lily pero fue interrumpida ya que la puerta de abrió de forma brusca asustando a las dos chicas. Lily dejo caer sus libros y Yesica casi cae de su cama

-Mary-dijo Lily en tono molesto con su compañera de cuarto por la forma en la que entro

-lo siento Lily es que...-empezó a decir Mary pero de quedo callada al ver a la nueva chica mirándola

-¿y tú eres?-dijo Mary, Yesica la miro por un rato pero después contesto

-soy Yesica swan-dijo Yesica mirándola con algo de recelo

-así la nueva mucho gusto soy Mary McDonald-dijo la chica restándole importancia y Yesica se encogió de hombros

-igualmente-dijo Yesica

-bueno perdón soy Mary todo me llaman así y bueno mientras no me molestes nos llevaremos bien-dijo Mary guiñándole el ojo a Yesica que sonrió

-entendido-dijo Yesica

Después de unos minutos el dormitorio quedo en silencio las tres chicas dormían profundamente el día siguiente sería el primer día de clases de Yesica así que decidieron dormir temprano

-"pff ya veremos que tal ojala sea fácil"-pensó Yesica antes de quedar dormida, pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando conoció a los merodeadores pero con ellos nunca nada era fácil pero tampoco aburrido.

En el cuarto de los chicos todos estaban acostados ya en silencio Sirius miraba el techo de su cama recordando a la chica que cavaba de conocer y su forma sutil de rechazarlo y una sonrisa ladina surco su rostro

-"pero aún no ha nacido chica que se resista a Sirius Black"-pensaba Sirius antes de quedarse dormido.

Las horas pasaron y los primeros rayos del sol hicieron que Lily Evans se levantara de la cama y levantara también a Mary Alice y Yesica que aun dormían

-ya despierten son las siete-dijo Lily abriendo las cortinas del cuarto la primera en levantarse fue Yesica ya que estaba junto a la ventana y después Mary y Alice fuera la ultimas

-¿cuál es la primera clase?-dijo Yesica sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-así tomo aquí está tu horario-dijo Lily entregándole el pergamino a Yesica

-gracias-dijo Yesica y lo abrió-Pociones-dijo Yesica levantándose y dejando el pergamino en la cama para entrar al baño

-enserio odio esa clase-dijo Mary al escuchar a Yesica hablar

-creo que somos dos las que odiamos esa clase-dijo Alice mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme

-no Alice somos tres-dijo Yesica saliendo del baño

-¿no te gustan esa clase?-dijo Lily a Yesica

-la verdad desde que estaba en la otra escuela la odio-dijo Yesica

-bueno al parecer soy a la única que le gusta la clase-dijo Lily.

Después de un rato cuando ya estaban todas listas las cuatro bajaron a desayunar

-y ¿cuáles clases te gustan? Yesica-dijo Lily a Yesica que caminaba un poco más atrás de ella

-mi favorita era transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras-dijo Yesica mientras entraban al comedor y se sentaron junto a los merodeadores que ya estaban desayunando-

-bueno y cuales no te gustan-dijo Mary mientras se servía jugo de calabaza

-creo que siempre he odiado la adivinación-dijo Yesica

-bueno esa es la última clase así que no te debes molestar por eso-dijo Lily sonriéndole

-solo preocúpate porque nos toca pociones con Slytherin-dijo Alice

-¿y qué tiene de malo?-dijo Yesica-cuando me mandaron a Gryffindor el sombrero seleccionador considero Slyterin para mí-dijo Yesica para después tomar un sorbo de su jugo de naranja

-te pusieron el sombrero-dijo James metiéndose en la conversación Yesica lo volteo a ver y le contesto

-si una semana antes de entrar considero tres de las casas para mí pero después me mando a Gryffindor-dijo Yesica

-¿y cuál fue la otra casa que consideró además de Slyterin y Gryffindor?-le pregunto james

-creo que era Revenclaw-dijo Yesica-no sabía que había diferencia por las casas-dijo Yesica a las chicas frente a ella

-sí que las hay-dijo James contestándole a Yesica-Las principales características de los Gryffindor son el coraje y la caballerosidad y según el sobrero es la casa donde habitan los valientes-dijo James mientras Yesica le prestaba atención a sus palabras-en Slytherin lo que predomina es Ambición Astucia Determinación Ingenio y Auto-preservación-

-y obviamente tienes que ser sangre pura-dijo Sirius

-no lo sabía el sombrero dijo que no encajaba con ellos por mi forma de pensar-dijo Yesica

-¿te importa la diferencia de sangres mágicas?-dijo Sirius

-para nada eso me parece estúpido-dijo Yesica

-ahí está la respuesta no te importa la diferencia de sangres con a la mayoría de Slytherin-dijo sirius explicándole a Yesica

-bueno continuando lo que se necesita para ser un Revenclaw es Inteligencia e Ingenio-dijo James continuando su explicación- y por ultimo esta Hufflepuff y lo que necesitas para pertenecer a esta casa es la Lealtad, dedicación y trabajo duro-

-oh bueno eso quiere decir que no se llevan muy bien con los de la casa de Slytherin-dijo Yesica

-en efecto-contesto Sirius

-ok gracias por la información-dijo Yesica

-de nada-dijo James

-¿Y recuerdas lo que te dijo el sombrero?-le pregunto Alice-yo aún lo recuerdo

-si aún me acurdo-dijo Yesica

-bueno dinos-dijo Mary, Yesica sonrió y empezó a contarles

**/0/0/ Flashback /0/0/**

-Bueno señorita swan siéntese aquí-dijo McGonagall poniéndose aun lado del banco que le indicaba a Yesica ella solo asintió y se sentó y la profesora le puso el sobrero seleccionador en la cabeza el cual al poco rato se empezó a mover

-ah una chica nueva-dijo el sombrero moviéndose haciendo que Yesica se sobresaltara-mente brillante, sangre pura, valiente-decía el sombrero y Yesica solo lo sentía moverse pero no decía nada parecía asombrada-a donde te mando Slytherin se enorgullecería de tenerte en su casa eres astuta, pero no encajas en Slytherin eres diferente a ellos en su forma de pensar, Hufflepuff, no, no tampoco es el caso-decía el sombre pensativo-Revenclaw estaría muy tienes una mente brillante el don que Ravenclaw pide pero no tampoco es el caso me parece que estarás mejor en Gryffindor tienes lo que un Gryffindor necesita-dijo el sombrero

-Gryffindor-grito el sombrero la profesora McGonagall quito el sombrero de la cabeza de Yesica que solo sonreía

**/0/0/ Fin flashback /0/0/**

-wow conmigo solo menciono dos casas y contigo las cuatro-dijo Alice mientras desayunaba, poco a poco el tema de la selección de Yesica quedo de lado.

-¿y cómo era tu otra escuela?-dijo Alice a Yesica

-era una muy buena escuela hermosa realmente-dijo Yesica recordando un poco su antigua escuela-dice que aquí es más helado que de dónde vengo así que no puedo imaginar el frio que hará-dijo Yesica

-pues si eres friolenta mejor no salgas de la torre-dijo Sirius

-yo no lo soy de hecho me encanta el frio-dijo Yesica sonriendo

-bueno algo que no nos puede faltar es preguntar si te gusta el Quidditch-dijo James acomódense las gafas

-bromeas amo el Quidditch-dijo Yesica

-bueno eso quiere decir que nos llevaremos bien-dijo James y Yesica solo le sonrió

-¿y si juegas Quidditch?-dijo Sirius

-si-contesto Yesica pero ya no hicieron más preguntas simplemente comieron hasta que llegó la hora de ir a clases y bajaron a las mazmorras y encontraron a el profesor Slughorn en la aula esperando a que ellos llegaran

-bueno días-dijo Slughorn al verlos entrar Yesica como era nueva se sentó junto a Remus en su banco -me han avisado que una nueva alumna ingreso a la casa de Gryffindor-dijo Slughorn parándose frente a Yesica

-mucho gusto-dijo Yesica

-muy bien un placer conocerla-dijo Slughorn y se dio la vuelta para irse a su escritorio-hoy haremos la poción Elixir para inducir euforia tal como les explique ayer, señorita Swan puede basarse en su libro para hacerla, comiencen-dijo Slughorn

Yesica saco sus libros y se puso a intentar hacerla mientras todos los demás hacia lo mismo

Al poco tiempo solo dos pociones estaban hechas la de Lily y la Severus mientras que la de Yesica se había vuelto de color azulado

-pero que mierda hice-murmuro Yesica enojada su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y parecía molesta

-no te enojes no todos pueden hacerla-dijo Remus al verla Yesica lo volteo a ver y le sonrió

-estoy bien solo que me estreso con facilidad-dijo Yesica sonriendo

-bueno como solo dos personas hicieron sus pociones bien diez puntos pasa Gryffindor y Slytherin-dijo Slughorn -pueden retirarse-dijo para acercarse a el lugar donde estaban Yesica y Remus

-no se preocupe señorita Swan no todos lo logran tan fácilmente-dijo Slughorn

-ya me las arreglare-dijo Yesica sonriendo y tomando sus libros

-no hagas esta broma Sirius-decía Remus un poco más lejos donde Yesica estaba

-vamos una pequeña bromita para quejicus-dijo sirius riendo, Remus suspiro pero aun así no hizo nada para evitar que Sirius hiciera su broma

Yesica ya se iba a ir pero sus libros cayeron al piso cuando se dio vuelta y choco con Snape que iba de salida

-lo siento-dijo Yesica Snape asintió y le devolvió un libro a Yesica que había caído en sus pies y se dio la vuelta para irse pasando por un lado del cubo que Sirius había colgado en el techo haciendo que no cayera sobre el pero Yesica no tuvo la misma suerte ya que se agacho justo debajo del cubo para recoger un libro

-vamos no toca la clase de transformaciones-dijo Lily saliendo del salón Yesica justo cuando recogió el libro que se le cayó se quedó detrás y la broma que iba para Severus le toco a Yesica la poción rosa cayo del bote y baño por completo a Yesica pero la gran mayoría se adhirió a su cabello

-señorita Swan-dijo Slughorn al ver que le había caído Yesica solo se puso de pie y se sacudió para que la pintura cayera

-pero que mierda-susurro Yesica

-pero que es esto quien fue el gracioso que hizo esto-grito el profesor de pociones al verla levantarse nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron cayados-no no me lo diga fue usted verdad Black y Potter-dijo Slughorn mirándolos con el ceño fruncido

-yo no hice nada-dijo James que estaba junto a Lily en la puerta pero Sirius no dijo nada

-fue un accidente no iba para ella-dijo Sirius con una risa burlona Yesica lo volteo a ver con desprecio pero no le dijo nada

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo Slughorn -señorita Evans y señor Potter lleven al señor black y a la señorita swan con la profesora mcnogall esto es inconcebible-dijo Slughorn molesto Lily y James asintieron y después de ayudar a Yesica se marcharon a buscar a la profesora

-eres un idiota canuto McGonagall te va a matar por esto-dijo James al ver que Yesica y Lily iba enfrente ya se había limpiado los brazos pero la túnica aún estaba sucia y su cabello se había teñido de color rosa chicle

-la broma iba para quejicus no para ella pero ella estaba en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado-dijo Sirius sin siquiera un tono de arrepentimiento

-idiota- volvió a decir James pero Sirius solo sonreía

-te lo dije Sirius de vez en cuando es un idiota-dijo Lily a Yesica ya cuando por fin pudo limpiar su túnica

-no importa ya ni engarce soluciona nada-dijo Yesica sonriéndole aunque se veía que realmente estaba furiosa

-lo profesora McGonagall sabrá que hacer con tu cabello para que vuelva a su color-dijo Lily al ver que el cabello de Yesica no volvía a su color normal

-eso espero-dijo Yesica mientras seguían caminado y poco después llegaron a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y Lily toco la puerta y poco después esta se abrió y vio a Lily, James Sirius y Yesica

-¿pasa algo señorita Evans?-dijo la profesora-señorita swan que no era rubia-dijo la profesora al ver se cabello

-lo era profesora-dijo Yesica después de que McGonagall los dejara entrar a la oficina.

-¿qué quiere decir?-dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando se sentó en su silla

-black le tiro una poción encima y su cabello se tiño-dijo Lily a la profesora que vio muy molesta a Sirius

-por Merlín black no se puede contener la señorita swan no lleva ni veinticuatro horas en la escuela y ya le hizo un broma-dijo la profesora McGonagall

-como dije profesora la broma no iba para ella-dijo sirius

-así y a quien se dirigía-dijo la profesora poniéndose de pie sumamente molesta pero sirius no contesto-no lo puedo creer black pero ahora por su falta de respeto a su compañera le quitare 10 puntos a Gryffindor-dijo la profesora McGonagall

-profesora el problema es que no puedo hacer que el cabello de Yesica vuelva a su color original-dijo Lily viendo como el cabello largo y que anterior mente era rubio se había vuelto de un color rosa chicle y con las puntas apenas rubias-

-no podrán hacerlo volver a su color normal-dijo James acomódense los anteojos viendo a Yesica-dura así por lo menos un mes-dijo James

-un mes-dijo Yesica por primera vez hablando su tono parecía horrorizada ante la idea

-por lo menos-dijo James, Yesica suspiro pero no volvió a decir nada

-usted participo en la broma Potter-dijo la profesora

-claro que no yo ni siquiera sabía que pensaban hacerlo-dijo James dando un paso al frente

-por esta vez le creeré señor Potter-dijo la profesora McGonagall -en cuanto usted señor black hoy después de clases venga a verme le asignare un castigo mientras tanto vuelva a sus clases-dijo la profesora y después volteo a ver a Yesica-en cuanto a usted señorita swan le debemos un disculpa por esto-

-no es su culpa profesora y un cambio de look no le hace mal a nadie-dijo Yesica sonriéndole ya se veía un poco menos molesta la profesora le devolvió la sonrisa a Yesica

-vayan a clases-dijo la profesora y los cuatro salieron de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall

-siento que tu primer día de clases se haya visto opacado-dijo James que caminaba aun lado de Lily

-ya no importa-dijo Yesica su cabello largo y rubio había adquirido un tono rosa chicle solo las puntas de su cabello se salvaron-no me afectara tener el cabello de este color por un rato-dijo Yesica y se rio por lo bajo

-te dije que Sirius no era del todo agradable-dijo Lily y Sirius solo se encogió de hombros

-bueno si de verdad iba a hacerle esta broma a alguien más entiendo porque lo dices-dijo Yesica

-hubiera sido gracioso-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona

-si tú lo dices-dijo James mientras entraban al aula de la profesora McGonagall

-siéntense-dijo la profesora al verlos entrar y los cuatro chicos obedecieron inmediatamente Yesica se sentó hasta el frente junto a Remus de nuevo ya que era el único lugar solo

-cómo iba diciendo-continuo la profesora McGonagall -la clase de hoy tratara sobre animagos-James y Sirius sonrieron al escuchar esto último y Yesica mostro una pequeña sonrisa

-¿alguien sabe que son los animagos?-pregunto la profesora y Yesica levanto la mano-señorita swan-dijo la profesora, la chica de ahora cabello rosa le sonrió y contesto-

-los animagos son magos y brujas que pueden convertirse en un animal en particular o criatura mágica a voluntad, es necesaria magia muy avanzada para adquirir esta capacidad y una vez que ya puedan transformarse pueden hacerlo con o sin varita, también todos los animagos deben estar registrados ya que pueden ser usados para realizar actividades ilegales, cada animago tiene algunas características de su forma humana, los amigamos también tiene una forma animal específica y no puede transformase en ninguno otro animal-dijo Yesica a la profesora McGonagall cuando ella termino de hablar la profesora McGonagall asintió y continuo

-así es supongo que para usted el tema de la animagia es algo muy fácil gracias a sus habilidades-dijo la profesora McGonagall a Yesica que asintió-supongo que ninguno de sus compañeros saben que usted es un animago-

-no, nadie lo sabía-dijo Yesica

-bueno podrían trasformase para nosotros-dijo la profesora

-claro-dijo Yesica y se puso de pie junto a ella y miro a los demás que la miraban impaciente y sorprendidos y por sorprendidos eran los merodeadores, Lily, Marlene y Alice Yesica le sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando los abrió en lugar de la chica con el cabello rosa estaba un lobo grande de color blanco con unos grandes ojos verdes que miraban a todos y miro a la profesora

-un lobo magnifico-dijo la profesora McGonagall -ya puede volver a su forma humana señorita swan-dijo McGonagall el gran lobo blanco la miro y como por arte de magia el lobo blanco desapareció y Yesica apareció en su lugar-puede sentarse ya señorita swan-dijo la profesora McGonagall, la profesora volvió a impartir la clase hasta que termino y todos salieron de la aula

-porque no nos lo dijiste-dijo Lily a Yesica que le sonrió

-no había tenido la oportunidad-dijo Yesica sonriendo

-un lobo blanco nunca había visto un así-dijo Marlene-bueno de hecho nunca había visto un lobo tan de cerca-

-la primera vez que me transforme me sorprendí siempre les temí a los lobos-dijo Yesica mientras caminaban por el pasillo-pero después de hacerlo les perdí el miedo-pero dejaron de hablar cuando unos cuantos chicos de Slytherin se atravesaron en su camino

-permítame presentarme-dijo un chico de cabellera rubia frente a ella Lucius Malfoy-soy Lucius Malfoy un placer-dijo tendiéndole la mano la cual Yesica miro con duda pero al final estrecho y asintió-si me permite un consejo le diría que al ser una sangre limpia no debería codearse con personas como estas una sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre -dijo mirando despectivamente a los demás detrás de ella, la expresión de Yesica se endureció y la sonrisa amable en sus labios se esfumo dando paso a una mueca de asco y soltó la mano se Lucius

-gracias por la información señor Malfoy pero nunca me ha interesado la pureza de la sangre me da igual-dijo Yesica fríamente y dio un paso atrás-

-um otra traidora-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y se marchó solo quedo Snape con ellos

-bueno por lo menos no deberías llevarte con bestias-dijo Snape a Yesica que lo miro intrigada

-perdón emm quien seas a que te refieres con bestias-dijo Yesica haciendo que Severus la mirada y después a Remus que estaba tenso estaba bien que Yesica no le importara la pureza de la sangre pero otra cosas eran los licántropos, pero antes de que alguien hablara Snape lo interrumpió

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta swan?- dijo Snape Yesica asintió y arqueo la ceja

-claro-contesto Yesica

-cállate quejicus-dijo James pero Yesica le puso una mano frente a él y lo freno

-habla-dijo Yesica

-¿qué piensas de los licántropos?-dijo Snape al ver la cara de terror de Remus que miraba a Yesica esperando su repuesta

-¿que pienso de qué?-dijo Yesica cruzando los brazos

-bueno para mí son bestias rastreras y viles que deberían desaparecer-dijo Snape pero Yesica lo miraba furiosa

-no son bestias eso es solo una vez al mes y no es su culpa ellos no lo deciden, ninguno decidió serlo nadie decidiría algo así-dijo Yesica con repugnancia

-y le temes-dijo Snape, Yesica se rio y lo miro con odio

-si les temo pero solo en luna llena el resto del tiempo son iguales a nosotros-dijo Yesica

-y ¿que pasaría si te dijo que hay uno detrás de ti?-dijo Snape

-nada no pasaría nada-contesto Yesica sorprendiendo a todos

-entonces supongo que seguirás siendo amiga de Lupin sabiendo ya la bestia que es-dijo Snape de forma despectiva, Yesica arqueo la ceja y le sonrió

-no me importa en absoluto-dijo Yesica-prefiero a un licántropo a una basura como ustedes-dijo Yesica y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-eres una tonta-dijo Snape pero Yesica no contesto se marchó con el resto de los moderadores-

-Yesica-la llamo Remus a la chica ya que se había alejado de los Slytherin

-¿qué pasa Remus?-dijo Yesica sonriendo

-de verdad...-dijo Remus pero Yesica lo interrumpió

-no hace falta que digas nada, como les dije a eso chicos no me interesa lo que seas-dijo Yesica a Remus que le sonrió con dificultad-tuve ya un amigo que era un licántropo-dijo Yesica

-oh-contesto Remus pero poco después le sonrió-gracias-Yesica sonrió y lo jalo de la túnica para que siguiera caminando

-bueno chica cada día me agradas más-dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de Yesica y esta solo le sonrió

-creo que podría empezar a decir eso-dijo Yesica y quito el brazo de Sirius de sus hombros-pero no son necesario los abrazos-dijo Yesica a lo que todos rieron incluso Sirius.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo Yesica se estaba ganando el respeto y amistad de los merodeadores y de Lily y sus amigas. Cuando la cena llego Yesica estaba sentada junto a Remus mientras se reía al escuchar las anécdotas de los merodeadores y sus bromas

-no puedo creer que hicieran eso-dijo Yesica cuando pudo dejar de reír

-lo hubieras visto su cabello nunca se vio tan bien-dijo Sirius y Yesica se rio de nuevo

-bueno diría pobre Snape por tener su cabello rosa-dijo Yesica mirando las puntas de su cabello rosado-pero no pobre ni que ochos cuartos eso se lo merece por hablar tan mal de ustedes-dijo Yesica

-lo ves Evans Yesica no se molesta-dijo Sirius a lo que Lily le sonrió con sarcasmo

-bueno tampoco dijo que este bien que lo molestaran tanto tiempo pero una broma de vez en cuando es buena-dijo Yesica y de nuevo se rio y volvió a comer

-Yesica-dijo james a la mencionada que lo volteo a ver

-mande-contesto Yesica

-¿juegas Quidditch?-dijo James, la sonrisa de Yesica creció y asintió

-claro que si-dijo Yesica sonriendo

-genial entonces deberías hacer la prueba para el equipo ya que nos falta personal-dijo James acomódense las gafas

-claro-sonrió Yesica después de eso platicaron un poco hasta que tuvieron que subir a las habitaciones cuando la cena termino

El primer día de clases no era tan malo cuando lo pasabas con personas agradables-pensó Yesica antes de quedarse dormida

/0/0/

Continuara...

Solo para aclarar Alice es Alice Longbottom la madre de Neville.

Bueno gracias por leer y en especial a Lord Black-Prewett por tu review gracias por tu opinión y tus consejos

By: Yesica Akiri


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gracias por seguir leyendo y de nuevo gracias por sus reviews y aquí está el capítulo 3 **

**Advertencia: la historia contiene oc si esta temática no les gusta no lean y eviten dejar malos comentarios, si te gusta la temática bienvenida(o).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter es propiedad de su creadora solo los personajes que no conozcan son míos**

**/0/0/**

**CAPITULO 3**

**El pasado de Yesica:**

Una semana había pasado desde que había conocido a Yesica y ella prácticamente ya era una más del grupo ya no se separaba de Lily, Marlene, Mary y Alice y después de saber que Remus era un licántropo siguió actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y así se ganó el respeto de los merodeadores, y ahora la chicas se encontraban en su habitación claro menos Marlene ya que ella era una Ravenclaw, como era viernes no tenían problema para desvelarse y todas estaban sentadas en el piso en la alfombra Yesica estaba sentada recargada en su baúl y junto a ella estaba Alice a costada boca abajo con la cara apoyada en sus manos, mientras que Lily estaba sentada recargada en su baúl y Mary tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Lily.

- Bueno esta semana ha sido algo cansada no creen-dijo Mary mirando a as dos chicas frente a ellas y mirar a Lily.

-Sí que lo ha sido-dijo Yesica mirando su cabello que caía en su cara que aún era de color rosa.

-De verdad tu cabello aun me da risa-dijo Alice mientras toma un mechón de cabello de Yesica.

-Jaja-rio sarcásticamente Yesica mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Bueno por lo menos has sobrevivido-dijo Alice y rodo por el piso para quedar boca arriba.

-Extrañas a Frank verdad-dijo Mary a Alice.

-Mucho-contesto simplemente Alice.

-Bueno no te sientas mal Alice, por lo menos no estas como Lily que ya casi llora por James-dijo Mary, Lily solo le dio en la cabeza con la almohada pero no contesto nada.

-¿Hace mucho que son pareja?-pregunto Yesica a Lily.

-No, si acaso poco más de tres meses-le contesto Lily.

-Si pero Potter la pretendió desde bueno, creo que siempre-dijo Mary para después reírse con la otras chicas.

-Bueno Yesica al parecer somos las únicas que no tenemos novio aquí-dijo Mary.

-Gracias al cielo o por lo menos de mi parte es así-dijo Yesica.

-No te preocupes yo digo lo mismo-dijo Mary sentándose bien y tomando el cojín que había tenido como almohada antes.

-Yesica, casi no nos has hablado de tu familia, cuéntanos-dijo Alice volteando a ver a Yesica.

-¿Qué quieren que les diga?-contesto Yesica mirando a Alice.

-Pues no lo sé ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos?-dijo Alice.

-Ah ok, bueno mi padre es auror hace poco le ofrecieron trabajo en Inglaterra y mi madre estudiaba dragones pero hace poco lo dejo mi padre se llama Alexander swan y mi madre se llama Alissa swan-dijo Yesica pero a recordar la última pregunta de Alice se entristeció-. Tenían dos hermanos Claude y Lucia swan- dijo Yesica.

-¿Tenias?-dijo Mary.

-Si tenía, murieron en enero- dijo Yesica, parecía triste pero aun así sonrió.

-Lo siento tengo que dejar de preguntar de mas-dijo mary, pero Yesica le sonrió.

-No te preocupes ya no importa-dijo Yesica.

-Bueno chicas no creen que será mejor ya irnos a dormir ya casi son las doce de la noche-dijo Lily-. Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade y no quiero estar quedándome dormida en todos lados-.

-Algún día las voy a hartar con tanta pregunta, pero ¿Qué es Hogsmeade?- dijo Yesica.

-Mañana sabrás-dijo Lily, Yesica no insistió y solo se fue a acostar sin decir nada más.

-Hasta mañana-se escucharon cuatro voces en el cuarto y después todo quedo en silencio.

* * *

><p>Yesica despertó cuando el sol apenas salía, el cielo aún era azul pero ya estaba aclarando y se sentó en la cama al ver una lechuza color café en la ventana que picoteaba el cristal y la reconoció inmediatamente era Wip la lechuza de su familia y se levantó tomo un dulce de su cajón y abrió la ventana y le quito la carta a la lechuza la cual decía su nombre y le dio el dulce, la lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso en su mano y emprendió su vuelo de nuevo, Yesica volvió a la cama y abrió la carta.<p>

_Hija:_

_Hola hija ¿Cómo estás?, espero que estés bien, tu prima Brianna te mando esta carta junto con una fotografía pero como no sabía a donde enviarlo me la mando para que yo te la hiciera llegar, Tu padre y yo ya te extrañamos la casa está muy en silencio sin ti._

_Espero que tu nueva escuela te esté gustando y ya hallas hecho amigas nuevas, bueno hija cuéntame todo en una carta, sin más me despido _

_Te extraña, tu madre._

_Alissa s._

Yesica leyó la carta de su madre y sonrió, de verdad extremaba a su madre y sin querer había olvidado que no le había mandado ninguna carta a sus padres sin duda lo haría en cuanto pudiera, Yesica volvió a abrir el sobre y había dentro un fotografía y una carta, primero miro la fotografía, en ella aparecían cinco chicas y Yesica, todas vestían una túnica color azul pálido y un sombrero con la punto torcida hacia un lado, era todas sus amigas de su antigua escuela, pero junto a ella había otra chica que Yesica reconoció de inmediato era su prima, Brianna, Brianna era muy diferente a Yesica su cabello era castaño hasta medio cuello y sus ojos eran de un destellante color azul y era un poco más alta que ella por lo que se veía en la fotografía. Yesica sonrió con nostalgia sin duda extrañaba a todas sus amigas, después de ver la foto la dejo en su buro y tomo la carta que venía en el sobre. Rápidamente reconoció la letra de su prima y la abrió para comenzar a leer.

_Yesica:_

_Te odio por dejarme sola, bueno no es la mejor forma de iniciar una carta pero que quieres que te diga, te extraño prima hace falta aquí en Francia todas te extrañamos mucho, pero bueno sé que si por ti hubiera sido no te hubieras marchado (o eso quiero creer), bueno donde iba, así en que te extrañábamos mucho, así es prima te extrañamos mucho la escuela me parece aburrida sin ti, _pero ya casi lo superamos.

_También te has perdido de algunas cosas como que Marietta se casó la muy… bueno el punto es que se casó y solo va a terminar su último año de escuela para irse a vivir a Suecia ¿Cómo vez?, pero no es la única la indomable Karla ya tiene novio ¿lo puedes creer?, al parecer moriré sola-. Yesica rio mientras leía la carta y continuo-. Bueno el punto es que todo te extrañamos, pero también es para decirte que en vacaciones de navidad te iré a visitar ya convencí a mi madre, te veré por haya._

_Bueno prima-hermana nos vemos en navidad, hasta pronto._

_Brianna._

_PD: te sigo odiando por dejarme sola _

Yesica sonrió al terminar de leer la carta y se recostó en la cama mirando nada realmente. En parte le alegraba el hecho de que pronto vería de nuevo a su prima, pero por otras estaba triste extrañaba de verdad a sus amigas. Aun pensando en ellas se quedó dormida de nuevo.

Al poco rato cuando ya eran las nueve de la mañana todas se levantaron ya que a las once tenían que salir a Hosmade.

-Yesica soñé o te levantaste hace rato-dijo Lily que estaba sentada en su cama que estaba junto a Yesica.

-Me levante Lily me llego una carta-dijo Yesica que estaba saliendo del baño y secaba su cabello rosa que poco a poco y sin que Yesica se diera cuenta el color de cabello cambiaba lentamente a una anaranjado pero aún se notaba en rosa.

-Ah-dijo Lily.

-Yesica te diste cuenta que tu cabello está cambiando de color de las raíces para abajo-dijo Mary señalando su cabeza.

-Si lo es ahora se está volviendo color naranja-dijo Yesica, cuando se sentó en la cama y se cepillaba su cabello.

-Bueno ahora pasaras de ser un chicle a una zanahoria andante-dijo Mary para después reír, Yesica le aventó la toalla a Mary y se terminó de peinar recogiéndose en cabello con una cola de caballo y un fleco recto.

-Bueno por lo menos será poco menos llamativo-dijo Yesica.

-Bueno vamos pues-dijo Alice, y se acercó a la puerta, Alice vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de mangas largas color azul claro y traía un par de botas color café claro

-Ya, ya no te esponjes Alice-dijo Mary para caminar a la puerta, ella vestía también un pantalón pero de color negro y traía una blusa verde y un saco encima y traía unos tenis blancos con negro.

-Eres muy grosera con Alice, Mary-dijo Lily para salir detrás de Mary ella vestía un pantalón negro con una blusa maga larga roja y también usaba tenis.

-Siempre es así-dijo Yesica acercándose a Alice, Yesica vestía un pantalón azul claro con una blusa mango larga color blanco y con un chaleco verde claro encima y usaba unas botas parecidas a las de Alice.

-Sí, más o menos-dijo Alice, para después salir de la habitación con Yesica.

**/0/0/**

**Bueno gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**También gracias por sus comentario, les pido disculpas si en algún momento los he faltado el respeto, claro esto va dirigido cierta persona que me dejo su opinión, y sin ofender****,**** si la temática de la historia, como dijiste no te importa o te interesa, solo no leas y evita dejar malos comentarios, desde un principio advertí que la historia contenía oc y también les pedí que si no era de su gusto no leyeran, pero aun así gracias por tu opinión cada quien tiene derecho a decir y pensar lo que guste, y como yo tengo respeto por los fans de Harry Potter y sobre todo me respeto a mí misma, no contestare con una grosería, ni mucho menos eliminare mi historia, porque tengo la madures suficiente para contestar como es debido. Sin más gracias por tu opinión, y como te digo su la temática no te gusta, simplemente no leas por favor.**

**Bueno sin más gracias.**

**By: Yesica.**


End file.
